Map data for electronic navigation devices, such as GPS based personal navigation devices like the GO™ from TomTom International BV, comes from specialist map vendors such as Tele Atlas NV. Such devices are also referred to as Portable Navigation Devices (PND's). This map data is specially designed to be used by route guidance algorithms, typically using location data from the GPS system. For example, roads can be described as lines—i.e. vectors (e.g. start point, end point, direction for a road, with an entire road being made up of many hundreds of such segments, each uniquely defined by start point/end point direction parameters). A map is then a set of such road segments, data associated with each segment (speed limit; travel direction, etc.) plus points of interest (POI's), plus road names, plus other geographic features like park boundaries, river boundaries, etc., all of which are defined in terms of vectors. All map features (e.g. road segments, POI's etc.) are typically defined in a co-ordinate system that corresponds with or relates to the GPS co-ordinate system, enabling a device's position as determined through a GPS system to be located onto the relevant road shown in a map and for an optimal route to be planned to a destination.
To construct this map database, Tele Atlas utilises basic road information from various sources, such as the Ordnance Survey for roads in England. It also includes, but is not limited to, the deployment of a large, dedicated team of vehicles driving on roads, plus personnel checking other maps and aerial photographs, to update and check its data. This data constitutes the core of the Tele Atlas map database. This map database is being continuously enhanced with geo-referenced data. It is then checked and published multiple times a year to device manufacturers like TomTom.
Each such road segment has associated therewith speed data for that road segment which gives an indication of the speed at which a vehicle can travel along that segment and is an average speed generated by the party that produced the map data, which may be, for example, Tele Atlas. The speed data is used by route planning algorithms on PND's, or other devices, on which the map is processed. The accuracy of such route planning thus depends on the accuracy of the speed data. For example, a user is often presented with an option on his/her PND to have it generate the fastest route between the current location of the device and a destination. The route calculated by the PND may well not be the fastest route if the speed data is inaccurate.
It is known that parameters such as density of traffic can significantly effect the speed profile of a segment of road and such speed profile variations mean that the quickest route between two points may not remain the same. Inaccuracies in the speed parameter of a road segment can also lead to inaccurate Estimated Times of Arrival (ETA) as well as selection of a sub-optimal quickest route.
The map data also contains a time allowance for intersections between road segments. These time allowances tend to be fixed values for a given category of road segment on which they occur. Routing algorithms are arranged to use this time allowance when they are processing the map data to determine a route.
Tele Atlas has developed a system in which GPS data is uploaded from PND's and used to provide speed parameters for segments of the map data which aims to provide speed parameters which show the averaged true speed on a road segment at predetermined times of a day.